CONFESSION
by AntwSpring
Summary: Naruto returns to the Hidden Leaf, after he had his encounter with Nagato/Pain. Naruto is welcomed back into the Leaf as a Hero. His insides were jumping with joy. He returned to his newly build apartment Naruto grew lonely. What would he do? Naruto x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Naruto returns to the Hidden Leaf, after he had his encounter with Nagato/Pain. Naruto is welcomed back into the Leaf as a Hero. His insides were jumping with joy. He returned to his newly build apartment Naruto grew lonely. What would he do? Naruto x Hinata. Rated M. Romantic. I do not own Naruto...

CONFESSION

"Im so bored" the blond boy fell onto his bed, with both hands behind his head.

The sun is busy setting on the Leaf village, the red orange and pink lights fell on Naruto face. He closes his eyes for a moment. That is when he saw his angel.

FLASHBACK

"Why Hinata?" Naruto is laying on the ground and Hinata standing over him with a blade right though her.

"Because I love you." She said in her sweet and innocent voice.

END OF FLASH BACK

Naruto pulled himself upright. He has never been so confused. All the signs have always been there.

"Urgggg. I am stupid." He slapped himself against the forehead. Naruto made his way to his feet and ran out the front door. He needs to tell Hinata how he feels. Moreover, that he loves her too. After what seems to be a lifetime he finally arrived outside the Hyuga mansion. He took a deep breath, walked up the main entrance door, and knocked twice. _Please let it be Neji, Please let it be Neji _Naruto prayed.

"Yes?" a Strict, flat voice opened the door. Naruto knew at once that this was not Neji.

"Um… Mr…. I mean Lord Hyuga, May I please speak to Hinata if I may, and If you don't mind?" Naruto was so nervous, he was so close to fainting.

Then, just then, he truly saw her. He saw her as he has never seen her before. Her dark blue hair falling over her shoulders and fair skin her beautiful white eyes, which have a tinge of lavender in. Hinata is a true goddess.

"N Naruto?" Hinata could feel his eyes on her. "W Would you like to come in?" Hinata waited patiently for an answer. Naruto was still watching her.

"Please Hinata." Naruto finally answered.

"Hinata?" her father spoke.

"Yes, father." Hinata answered looking at the ground. Naruto thought to himself, that if he had this kind of father he would rather go without one. Naruto did not understand their kind of relationship. He wanted a father son relationship like he and Jiraiya had.

Old Pervy Sage, just thinking about him made Naruto's heart hurt. Jiraiya were like a grandfather to him.

"Naruto?" Lord Hyuga looked at him with a questionable expression.

"Yes, Lord Hyuga." Naruto answered with respect. Even if he did not respect the man that treats Hinata and Neji like slaves, he did not want to complicate thing. Maybe one day he will marry Hinata, and this creep needs to give Naruto his blessings. _So just, smile and be polite. _Naruto thought. "Neji and I will attend a meeting. Moreover, Hinata's younger sister is spending the night at Moegi's. Please wait until we get back. I do not want my daughter to be alone all by herself." Naruto frowned.

"Off cause, I'll wait for you to return home. However, with all due respect Sir. Hinata is one of the strongest Ninja's I know. I doubt that she needs any protection." Naruto meant every word he said. Hinata was strong. If he did not have the nine tails, she would kick his ass for sure. He looked over to look at Hinata once again. She is blushing. _I love it when she blushes. _Naruto thought.

"I know. Still. Please stay with her." Lord Hyuga said. Naruto just nodded. Both Hinata and Naruto watched her father and Neji leave.

"C. Can I get you anything to drink?" Hinata asked.

"Water please." Naruto couldn't take his eyes of him. He knew Ten Ten is pretty, Sakura is sexy, Ino is hot and he would like to give Tamari a good spanking. However, they all had nothing compared to Hinata.

"Is everything okay Naru…." Hinata could not finish her sentence. Her lips are crushed but Naruto's lips. Both Naruto's hand is behind her neck. Keeping her head in place. _Naruto is kissing me. Oh my God. NARUTO IS KISSING ME. _Hinata shouted out loud in her head. Hinata did not know if her heart would be able to bare the excitement. Her body relaxed and she finally started to kiss him back.

Will update soon. please let me know what you think.. I apolozige if there is any errors.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Warnings and Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone who resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto and whoever helps him with his workings of the manga/anime.

**Comments on reviews:**

** Freddy4200: Thank you.**

** SuzyQ: Will try. Hehe**

** I love Hinata: I know Naruto does not love her. Hehe. But I would love them to be together. I'm still busy with my fan fiction, Hehe hope you keep reading. I really appreciate your review. **

** KitsuneLulu: thanks a mil…. Can't wait for your next comment.**

** llazo4108824: hehe thank you **

Warning Rated M for a reason!

_Previously: "Is everything okay Naru…." Hinata could not finish her sentence. Her lips are crushed but Naruto's lips. Both Naruto's hand is behind her neck. Keeping her head in place. Naruto is kissing me. Oh my God. NARUTO IS KISSING ME. Hinata shouted out load in her head. Hinata did not know if her heart would be able to bare the excitement. Her body relaxed and she finally started to kiss him back. _

Naruto could not stand being so close to the girl he loves. He did not think about what he should do next. His hands found their way to the back of her neck. He thinks she was trying to say something but he did not care. He wants to show her how he felt. After everything he lost during his lifetime, he was not going to lose her, not over his dead body!

Naruto pulled her closer, his lips finding her. He was not a very good kisser. Sasuke was his first kiss… oeps… and the second time he was kissed; was by a girl who wanted to suck the life out of him.

Therefore, he slowly closed his lips on top of her sweet strawberry flavored lips. Naruto's insides got hot and he started kissing her passionately. He kissed her lips, still he thirsted for more. He licked her lower lip, begging her to open her mouth. Hinata is a clever girl. She opened up, giving him access to her mouth. She felt his hot sweet tongue massaging hers. His kisses got longer and more passionate. As he deepens his kiss, his hands left her neck; he wants to feel her skin. He wants to touch her, everywhere. His fingers found the zip to Hinata's purple jacket and he pulled it down slowly. Once it was completely open, he pushed the jacket over her shoulders making it fall to the floor. He pulled away to look at his Angel.

"God Hinata you're beautiful." Naruto is out of breath. Just to look at her were enough to get him hard. Hinata was perfect. Small shoulder, perfect cup breast, small waist, with amazing curved hips.

She had never felt so wanted before. Moreover, he man wanting her is no other that her Prince. She stood in front of him only wearing a bra and of cause her pants. She did not blush or faint. She just wanted him. She put her small hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer with her right hand and her left hand found his beautiful blond hair. She kissed him. Her tongue massaging his. She started moving backwards. She stopped moving when she felt a wall pressing against her back. She kept Naruto in place not letting him break the kiss. Her leg moved up and down Naruto's leg. Keeping her balance just with one leg.

Naruto could not stand it anymore. His hands found their way to her waist. He is holding on for dear life. He gripped her upper legs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips. Hinata felt Naruto's hard member pressing against her hot spot. Hinata moaned in Naruto's mouth. With this, something snapped within Naruto. Her moan is addictive. He wants more.

"Room?" that was all Naruto could manage to say.

"Down the hall." Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto felt his way down the hall and opened the first door he could find. Hinata was still wrapped around him. Their lips still connected. Naruto felt the bed with his knees. He slowly laid her down, lying on top of her.

They were on a four post bed. Naruto broke the kiss for a few seconds. And looked around, this did not look like a girls room. Then he saw a photo of Ten Ten on the night stand. This must be Neji's room.

"This is Neji's room." Naruto looked at Hinata. She did not trust her voice so she just nodded. Naruto smirked and returned his mouth to Hinata's lips. He kissed her deeply exploring every inch of her mount. But now he knew every inch of it. He wanted to learn and know every inch of Hinata.

His lips traveled down her neck, tasting her skin and he loved it. She tasted sweet like vanilla and musk. He smiled. She is his, and he is never going to let her go. His lips moved over to her collarbone, nipping on her skin.

"Narutoooo." Hinata breathed his name. He found this extremely sexy. He kissed down to her breasts. He pushes his hand under her back in search of her bra clip. He wanted to see her body, her full body without anything covering it. He found the clips and managed to loosen it with his finger tips. Hinata gasped as her breasted were no longer trapped by her bra.

Naruto throw her bra on the ground. Naruto pushed himself up, balancing on his knees. He removed his orange jacked and his blue t-shirt. He kept his t-shirt on the bed but the throw his jacket on the floor falling on Hinata's purple bra. Hinata looked at Naruto, she always knew he was well build but never has she imaged him to look like this. He had the body of a God. His arms and chest is so muscular and he didn't have a six pack but he had an eight pack. His pants hand low on his waist showing his perfect "V" pelvic muscle. Hinata licked her lips and ran her hand over his stomach, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

He pushed his fingertips slowly into her pants he held them still at the first button waiting for her to approve. She still did not trust her voice. She felt like crying, but in a good way. She is overwhelmed. With an answer she lifted her ass a little so that Naruto can take of her pants, which he did. Naruto stood up and throw her pants on the ground with his jacket and her bra.

Naruto's heart beat faster and his pulse speeded up. If he ever had a doubt about how beautiful she was, now he would not wonder anymore. Her skin is flawless. A battle scar here and there, but this only complemented her body. Her creamy skin had him breathless. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. He is frozen in her beauty.

"Hinata." Naruto could not say anymore. The woman in front of him is the most amazing thing he has ever seen. No other women could ever compare to her beauty.

Naruto took her foot in his hand, kissing the bridge of her foot. He moved up and kissed her ankle. Then her shin, her knee, her upper leg, he kissed her hips then moving down the other leg. He pushed her legs open kneeling between them. He kissed her forehead and her nose. His hand found their way to her breast, pinching her nipple. He held her delicious nipple in his thumb and index finger. Hinata arched her back pushing the breast harder into his hand. She moaned hard. She wanted him to touch more. She wanted more. Her hot spot were throbbing, it yearned for attention.

'More." Her voice is small and fine and full of lust and need. Naruto smirked at his inpatient angel. Naruto's mouth found Hinata's other nipple he twitched the tip of his tongue around her perfect nipple, then nipping on the nipple. Hinata throw her head in pleasure, she let out the loudest moan. Right then Naruto's eyes flickered red. Hinata felt his change in chakra, but this did not scare Hinata, this turned her on even more. She moaned again. Naruto's mouth traveled down her stomach over her navel still traveling down. Hinata gasped. Her body was filling with pleasure.

His mouth found her purple boy short panties. He smirked and ripped the panties of with his teeth. She gasped again. This is what she wanted. Naruto could smell her excitement and this excited him more. His hard member throbbing against his jockey's, begs for release. Naruto pushed Hinata's knees open and pulling them over his shoulders.

Naruto flatten his tongue completely and started to lick from her vaginal entrance up her clit and following the outer edges of her vagina covering both sides, going up and down and vice versa. Hinata relaxed, and moaned she pushed her nails into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto opened her two lips with his fingers gently. He again flattens his tongue and licked from het opening to her clit. Naruto looked up to see Hinata face. Her back is arched and her eyes is closed and she is biting her lower lip to keep her from moaning. Naruto smirked and inserted a finger in her opening. Stroking her inner wall gently looking for her gspot. Without searching to hard, Hinata let out a scream of passion. Naruto thanked her in his mind for letting him know he found it.

"Hinata?" naruto hummed.

"Mmmm" was all Hinata could answer.

"I want to hear you moan." Naruto voice is deep and seductive. "I need you to focus now." Naruto smirked will he continued simulating her gspot. Naruto returned his tongue to her clit. With the tip of his tongue, he drew a "Y" on her clit. Naruto then flatten his tongue and licked from her opening to her clit.

"Y" Hinata moaned, she did not like this game. She did not what to focus. She could not focus. Naruto drew an "O" then flatten his tongue and licked from her opening to her clit. "Ohhhhh" Hinata is losing her mind. Naruto drew a "U" then flatten his tongue and licked from her opening to her clit.

"You" Hinata said the word he was busy spelling against her clit. Naruto smirked.

Naruto drew a "T" then flatten his tongue and licked from her opening to her clit. Hinata's breath is rushing. She couldn't say anything, but Naruto knew she is keeping track. Naruto drew a "A" then flatten his tongue and licked from her opening to her clit, he drew a "S" then flatten his tongue and licked from her opening to her clit, then a "T" then flatten his tongue and licked from her opening to her clit following by an "E" then flatten his tongue and licked from her opening to her clit.

"Taste." Hinata couldn't breathe. A kind of pressure is building up inside her, a hot pressure swelling inside of her and the longer he keep going, the further it rises. Her toes curl up and she begins to feel warmer.

Naruto begins with another word and Hinata didn't know if she could hold out any longer. He started with an "A" then a"M" "A" "Z" "I" "N" "G" on her clit. After every letter he flattens tongue and licked from her opening to her clit.

She reached a point where her body can't handle the pleasure anymore. At this point, the pressure, the tension, the _everything_ is released from her and she feels the warmest, nicest feeling escaping her. Her toes uncurl, her back relaxes and she just laid there admiring it all. It's an absolutely amazing feeling she ever experience.

Naruto felt Hinata's inner walls closing down around his finger. He felt her tremble as she reached her climax. She nearly screamed his name. Naruto thank Kakashi for lending him Jiraiya novels. He love the way she screamed his name. In addition, he wants to hear it again.

Naruto kissed her all the way up finding her lips. He pulled away looking at his princess. Hinata is flustered. She felt so good, everything from the waist down is numb and her toes are tingling. She wants to make him feel the same way. He was looking deep into her eyes then he withdrew his finger from her hotspot and licked her juices of his finger.

"You really taste amazing Hinata" Hinata's breathe hitched. She saw his eyes. They were red, but this did not scare her. Naruto kissed her ear and nipped on the lobe.

"I need you inside me." Hinata whispered. Naruto did not recognize her voice. It wasn't her usually voice, she had confidence. Naruto looked at her with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Say it again." He looked right into her soul.

"I need you inside me Naruto." She said louder. Hinata smirked as well. She knew he was teasing her.

"Louder." He said again.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I need you inside me." She said as loud as her voice could go without screaming. Naruto gave her a foxy smile.

"So inpatient Miss Hyuga." He grabbed his T-shirt and placed it under her nice firmed ass. He scratched in Neji's drawer, finding a foil packet. _Naughty Neji! _Naruto thought.

He opened the foil packet and slipped on the condom. He balanced himself between Hinata's legs once again. Hinata was really getting inpatient. She just looked at him begging him to hurry up. She felt his member at her opening, and she knew what would come next.

"You ready Angel?" Naruto asked with his eyes still red.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

Naruto slowly pushed his member though her hymen. Hinata turned her face away; she squeezed her eyes shut with a tear rolling over her cheek. Naruto waited patiently. After what felt like forever Hinata bucked her hips into Naruto's. He smirked. He pulled out slowly, and moved back in slowly. He continued his pace. It drove him insane, but he didn't what to hurt her again.

"Faster." She began to beg. Naruto was surprised at her request but he did as she asked. Hinata felt the pleasure building up again inside her, and right now she did not what him to stop. Naruto picked up the pace causing Hinata over the edge. As she climax for the second time she pushed her nails into his shoulder blades scratching down to his lower back. Naruto hissed.

"Ahh. Fuck" Naruto picked a faster pace. He didn't know how much longer he could hold, she is so tight. Hinata arched her back throwing her head back and called out his name as loud as she could. Finally Naruto found his release, and his eyes turned blue again. He smiled down at Hinata. Her beautiful face was red with pleasure.

Naruto grabbed his pants pulling it on and gave Hinata her bra and his jacked. He took his shirt out underneath her and pushed it in his pocket, and Hinata could see why he put it there. His ones blue shirt is now red, Hinata blushed. Naruto lied back down on the bed, pulling her on top of him. She is now wearing his orange and black jacket.

"Is this why you came here tonight?" She smiled, she is now teasing him.

"Yeah. Because you know I'm that type of a guy." If it was one thing Naruto got, it is joke. Lucky for her. "I came here tonight because I wanted you to be mine. I love you Hinata Hyuga." Hinata blushed again and kissed him.

"Well I'm glad I came home first, because your father is on his way. By the way Hinata, here is your jacket. And Naruto it you ever hurt her, I will kill you." Neji is standing in his doorway, looking at the couple that just made love on his bed. "I'm glad you finally figured it out Naruto." Neji turned and walked away. Giving them time to get dressed.

The End.

Hehehe please let me know what you think. Please remember that this is my very first fan fiction, oh and it is indeed a fan fiction.

Thank you and xoxoxox


End file.
